


Anatole Cousland

by CheshiNeko



Series: Dragon Age Universe 2 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly art<br/>figured i should back up from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /alistair

 

before cousland moves on to awakening, a small tribute to his disaster of a love story (on a related note: huge thanks to dao modders for making this possible)


	2. /nathaniel

(i’m keeping the messy sketch cause i’m in love with this brush)  
  
cousland and howe? _scandalous_  
(i’m midway through awakening with anatole and my sweet cookie is in love again, thank the maker)


End file.
